


初心——【九】

by zwkp



Category: singto&krist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp





	初心——【九】

这个周末是Oaujun的生日，也不知道听谁说城郊有家新开的温泉酒店，风景十分之好，非要借着生日的名头约着一众好友去玩。

Singto揉着酸疼的脖子，看了看表，距离出发还有点时间。站起身伸了个懒腰。走到厨房命拿出冰箱里炒饭放进微波炉加热。散发出来的饭香让他突然想起了以往刚和那人在一起情景。

“噔！噔！你最爱的冬阴功面！”

 

“哇，P'sing，这是你做的吗？你不是跟我说你连煎个蛋都能糊么？”  
Krist有点不敢相信的看着对方。

“我在网上跟视频学的，不过我稍微改进了配方，加了一些你爱吃的配料，就是不知道味道如何！你先尝尝，不好吃我们再出去吃。”

Krist看到这个帅气的男生，明明就是一个富家子弟，却为了自己学习厨艺，而且还如此认真。真不知道自己是花了多少运气才遇上一个这么爱自己的人。在对方期待的眼神中夹了口面条放进嘴里。

 

“味道怎么样？”singto从来没有像现在这么紧张过，就怕对方说一声不好吃。

“很好吃，我喜欢。”

Krist直截了当地评价了一句。其实味道稍微有点淡，但对方并不喜欢口味重的菜肴，而且对于烹饪也没有任何经验，所以要说味道真的很好也是不可能的。但单单就对方这份心已经够为这味道加分了。

“喜欢就好，kit，以后我会为了做一辈子好吃的。让你离不开我。”

“哦咦，谁要跟你过一辈子啊！”

“难道kit不打算和我一辈子吗？我会很伤心的。”singto帅气的脸庞上瞬间沮丧起来，可怜巴巴的看着krist。

“你……快吃了，我有说过不一辈子吗？”话刚说完，krist就埋头吃了起来。但透红的耳朵早已显露了他的情绪。

Singto脸上挂着得逞的笑容，就这样直勾勾的看着对方，把对方看的脸都要埋到碗里去了。

“哈哈～”

Singto想着当时krist那害羞别扭的样子笑了出声。笑声过后却是翻江倒海般的苦涩。对不起，说好要给你做一辈子好吃的，但是我没有做到对你的承诺，甚至最后那一年都没为你下过厨。现在，那个人是不是也会为你下厨？

一群人抵达酒店办好入住过后，约着一起吃晚餐。因为singto下来晚的原因，好巧不巧的在电梯口碰上回房间拿东西出来的God。虽然两人都有着共同的好友，见面次数也不算少。但一时间不知道说点什么好。两个人就这么眼巴巴地看着电梯的数字变化又十分尴尬。

“落了东西吗？”

“嗯，krist手机落在房间了，我回来拿下。”

“他总是这么丢三落四……”singto想起krist忍不住轻笑呢喃起来。

“什么？”对方声音实在太小了，God一时也没听清对方的话语。

“哦，没什么，我说你很幸福，有这样的对象。”

 

“确实，有他真的很幸福。我真的要谢谢他那个不懂珍惜的前夫，如果不是他的不珍惜，krist又怎么会遇到我，你说是吧？”

Singto转头看着God，眉间有些褶皱。

“你想说什么？”

“没什么，电梯到了，走吧。”

晚餐过后大家都不想出去，于是Oaujun提议玩真心话，不回答的可以喝两瓶啤酒代替。

Oaujun很好运气的第一轮抽到了国王，眼睛扫了众人一圈。抛出了一个相当刁钻的问题。

“请四号说下第一次性经历时间是多长。”

 

抽中四号的是New，听到问题后差点要跳起来打人。“好你个Oaujun，别让我抽到你，不然有你好看的。”

“别废话，抽到再说，现在回答我的问题。”

“十七岁，因为有些激动，所以时间有点短。”

“好吧，算你过了，再来。”

第二轮是New抽到国王。“Oaujun，不要被我喊到你，那么请二号回答到至今为止和几人发生过关系。”

“不是我。”Oaujun亮出自己的牌面是五。

这回抽中的是singto，偷偷看了一眼krist回答。“一个”

“哇，singto，你这么纯情吗？就一个啊！小弟佩服你。”

一个吗？那不就是自己。可是你的心装的却不是一个。

“谁，singto，那个人是谁，快告诉我。”Oaujun满好奇的问。

“想知道？这是第二个问题了，等你抽中国王再说，现在继续。”

“啊！啊！啊！国王是我是我，二号，如果喊中singto请回答我刚刚的问题，如果不是就说出你最爱的人是谁。”

Singto看了眼手中的牌，拿起一旁的啤酒连喝两瓶。“我拒绝回答，罚酒。”

“singto，你真没意思！”

“快闭上你的嘴吧，继续。”旁边的New直接一巴掌拍着Oaujun的头。

“请四号说说你的初恋”

krist抽搐着嘴角翻开自己的四号卡。

“我认罚。”说着就拿起啤酒瓶。

“我来……”God连忙按下krist手中的酒瓶。

“不可以代罚”

“没事，P，我可以。”

 

几个人越玩越起劲，被罚的酒也越来越多，桌底下的空酒瓶从四瓶啤酒変成了八瓶，十六瓶，二十四瓶……

游戏结束后，大家回到自己的房间，God小心翼翼的把krist扶到床边，让人躺了下来。

“有没有不舒服啊？”

krist半眯着眼对着眼前的人答非所问。“P，我要喝粉红冻奶。”

 

God看了房间里有的饮料。“没有粉红冻奶，只橙汁，葡萄汁和酸奶，喝点解解酒好不好？”

Kris咬了咬嘴唇抬头看着God。“那就橙汁。”

“等一下啊。”

God去小冰箱里拿了一瓶倒在杯子里插上吸管跑回来递给krist，然后在他身后多垫了两个枕头。

“你慢慢喝，我去打开阳台透透风，然后去洗个澡。我出来你要是觉得好点儿就也洗洗，能舒服点儿。好么？”

“嗯．。”krist咬着吸管乖巧点点头。

God摸了摸krist的头发，拿了睡衣去打开阳台门，正好看到隔壁房间的singto一个人站在阳台上。God朝singto露出一个意味不明的微笑后便拉上门帘转身进了洗手间。

God的视线从平板转向刚洗澡出来的krist。

“洗好了？”

“嗯。”

“想睡了吗？”

“还好。就是有点晕乎乎的，但是不想睡。”

“那过来一起看看电影。”God拍了拍身边的位置，示意对方过来一起看。

“好。”

krist上床挨着God，两人靠在一起看着电视，头挨着头，双手也是握在一起。只是God的心思基本没在电影上。而是一直看着krist的侧脸。纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，因喝酒而泛红的脸颊，嘴唇看上去很软。让人十分想要亲吻。

God暗吸口气，鼓足勇气抽走krist手中的平板，起身撑在身上凝视着他，然后缓缓附身吻了上去  
，krist愣了一下还是乖乖接受了God的吻，双手轻轻抓住他睡衣的前襟。

God品着krist口中淡淡的橙香，用手抬着对方的下巴，慢慢的加深了这个吻，贪婪地侵占着krist的口腔。松开柔软的嘴唇，看着krist泛着水汽的眼睛，忍不住在对方脖颈留下一个红红的吻痕。

“唔～”

亲吻一路向下，隔着衣物含住了对方粉嫩的乳尖。God耐心地用舌尖爱抚着口中的果实，另一只手直接抚向对方的胯下慢慢揉搓，很快，在krist的喘息声中他感觉到自己下腹的炙热。

“Krist，可以么？我真的很喜欢你，想碰你，想得到你，占有你，让你彻彻底底的成为我的。”

可以吗？自己也不知道可不可以，不过有一点krist是知道的，他喜欢God对他的好，也喜欢他温柔的亲吻。也明白自己对God是有好感的，不然也不会允许他的亲昵动作，只是这些喜欢却没对方的深，krist也时常会责怪自己为什么没有像喜欢那个人那样的喜欢God。但是，现在他想他应该再一次那样去喜欢一个人。

God得到对方的同意后，搂着krist的后颈再次吻上他的唇，在他身上留下一个个红印子。双手也急不可耐的脱下对方碍事的睡衣，睡裤也被拉到小腿处。

“啊～P'God～”

“疼，嗯～你轻点～”

Krist右手手无力地抓住God的肩膀，左手手背挡在嘴前，但是遮挡呻吟的作用收效甚微。微浅的呻吟声透过门帘传出阳台，一声声敲击着singto的心。

“不要，kit，我不想听到你在别人身边发出这种声音。这让我的心好痛，即使我明明知道这都是我自己造成的，但是我真的受不了，真的好痛。kit，求求你，求求你推开他。不要接受他好不好？kit，我求求你……”

singto瘫坐着冰凉地上，双眼通红的看着比邻的阳台，自言自语的说着。虽然他很想说服自己什么也听不到。但是事与愿违，他听到了，虽然声音很轻，轻到他以为是自己太过于想念那个人所产生的幻听，但他确实听到了krist隐约的呻吟声和哭声，那时有时无的美妙声就像一把刀划开自己的心，抽干了自己的血，痛的他混身发麻。singto再也无法听下去了，他怕自己再听下去会忍不住冲过去把那个男人杀了。singto起身回房关上阳台门拉上门帘，直到再也听不到一丁点声音。即使听不到声音，但他的心还是那么的痛，痛到他喘不过气来。singto看着茶几上的水果刀，毫不犹豫的拿起来冲着自己的胳膊内侧狠狠地划了一刀，再次给它添加一道新伤，血沿着伤口一滴滴地流着。手臂上的疼痛虽然比不过心上的痛，但是却能降低心上的疼痛。从什么时候开始自己有了伤害自己的行为？好像是几个月前陵园分开后，自己每次装做若无其事的参加完他们的聚会回来都会这样，因为只有身体上的疼痛才能让自己觉得自己是活着的。

 

God脱了自己的睡衣，露出精汢的胸膛，krist有点不好意思地移开视线，避开对方满是情欲的眼神，这是他第一次这么直观的看到对方的身体。God俯身半压在krist身上，让对方感受自己的心跳是有多快。

“Krist，你好性感，我好紧张怎么办？” 

God一边吻着krist敏感的耳垂，一边诉说着情话，一只手滑向krist胯下伸进对方内裤里直接握住对方的阳茎。

“krist，我爱你！”

“kit，我爱你！”

“krist，舒服吗？别怕，我会慢慢的。”

“kit，是不是很疼？对不起，是我太急了。”

Krist还有些醉酒的脑子里不停地回荡着两个男人的声音。一个声音成熟温柔，一个青涩急躁。这两个声音就像是双重奏一样吵的他快炸了。偏偏那个记忆里的声音让他心疼，疼得他有些受不住了。突然间他想起了那个声音的主人就在隔壁，也许是那个人就在隔壁让他无法继续。也许是那个声音还会让他心疼，所以无法继续。

“P'God，对不起，我不想继续了。”

被推开的God有点生气，用力的捶了一下床边。因为今晚Singto的看着krist眼神，因为今晚游时krist反常的行为，因为家人给予的压力，因为krist再一次的拒绝让都他有些失控。God瞪着krist说道。

“对不起，又是对不起。为什么就是不行？你要多久才肯敞开心扉接受我？你是不是还爱着他？”

Krist被God生气的神情吓了一跳，咬着嘴唇，红着眼有些可怜的看着God。看到对方可怜兮兮的表情，God无声地叹了口气，转过身冷静了一会，收起恼怒的表情，才把人抱进坏里轻声安慰。

“对不起，我不该吼你的，我刚才失态了。你别生我的气，好么？”

“不，P'God，是我要说对不起。我……”

“Krist，没事的，我会等你完全接受我了。晚了，我们该睡了。”

God抓起被子盖在krist身上，吻了下对方的额头。

“乖，你睡吧，我去洗把脸。”

 

“对不起……”krist的看着对方的背影不停的小声说着对不起，直到睡着还在呢喃着。


End file.
